


Undercover

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: White Collar
Genre: Character of Color, Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: catch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 2 of [](http://chromaticvision.insanejournal.com/profile)[**chromaticvision**](http://chromaticvision.insanejournal.com/).

Diana loves when she has undercover assignments. Today she's a lawyer from a west coast firm meeting with a suspect. Usually she has Neal or Jones by her side, but for this assignment, she's going in alone.

Thirty minutes later, she's back in the van. "The meeting went perfectly. Gertz wants me to meet with his accountant tomorrow."

"Did you plant the bug?" Peter asks.

"Bugs. Every move Gertz makes, we'll know about it."

The next day, it's Diana with her gun and her strength who brings Gertz to justice. She slaps handcuffs on him and helps haul him away.


End file.
